


DB/BOBBIN Anthology #1

by bobbindaeyo



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, doublebyall, lol, what am I doing here, workaholic!hanbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbindaeyo/pseuds/bobbindaeyo
Summary: The one where Hanbin needs some rest but being the stubborn he is, resist to have one.





	DB/BOBBIN Anthology #1

**Author's Note:**

> Henlo, this is my first work. I'm actually so nervous about posting this, ahhh nonetheless here we are. Thank you for supporting me with this one my dear moots! :>
> 
> FAIR WARNING MY GRAMMAR IS FAR FROM PERFECT SO PLEASE BEAR WITH IT AND THIS IS PURE FICTION SO PLS.  
> You can tell me (kindly) any mistakes if you find one. Thanks!

Hanbin is in the studio, as usual. But his friends are not around to accompany him to produce songs and just hang out casually. So, who else would be perfect to accompany him other than his boyfriend, Jiwon.

"Binnie, come on now. You've been siting there for hours, the whole night actually. You have to rest."

"But I have to finish this song, if not I mi--"

"You might what?" Jiwon cuts him off

“Well, I might forget these good lyrics flooding in my mind right now.” He said dramatically and pouted at the older male

“Oh come on you made enough songs already, and I know you Bin-ah you won’t forget them easily.. You really need to rest now. Do I have to drag you out here just to bring you home?”

"Jiwon-nie, please give me a few more minutes? Then we'll go, I promise."

Jiwon stared at the him blankly, well he's been saying that line for hours now but he really need to finish this song, so he continued scribbling to his notebook and decided to deal with the obviously sulking man later

\--

He had enough of it, but he can't do anything can he? He scrolls on through his phone while waiting for his boyfriend to finish. 

"There's no use to argue with Hanbin when it comes to working with his songs" he thought

But that doesn't mean he won't teach the latter a lesson, or two when they got home later. 

Especially when times like this come, he was randomly scrolling on his IG when he saw OneBin and YunBin posts everywhere, 

"Fuck," he thought "this still gets me every single time"

He looked at the guy he was waiting for and sigh, he knew better but still reducing their skinship in public and Hanbin clinging on other people instead (Yunhyeong and Jaewon, specifically) never failed to piss him off every time. 

\--

Hanbin flinched as he felt the weight of the older’s stare at him, well glare to be exact.

"What's the matter, Jiwon-ah?" he asked

"It's hyung for you," Jiwon spat at him

Ohh... 

"and I'm hungry. I'll be going first if you don't wrap that damn song now" he added as he focused back on his phone

Jiwon is really optimistic most of the time, his mood is always bright and happy but there are certain times that he suddenly shifts his mood into a serious one and it usually doesn’t end up really well. 

Hanbin finally deciding to continue the song later, stood up and went to Jiwon's side to glance at the phone hoping to find a clue on the older’s sudden change of mood

And there's the answer, fans’ posts about him and well other guys, he looked at the man beside him and saw how his pierced brow arching upward and face contorted with disgust

"The superior ship my ass," the older scoffed

He can't help but laugh at his boyfriend's attitude "Hey, come on. You know that doesn't mean anything. That's just like you and Dong hanging out"

"Really? Did you ever see me touching or looking at Dong like this?"

He giggled at his boyfriend's jealousy "Oh come on, if you didn't told me off that would have been all you, babe"

"Whatever" Jiwon replied in defeat, "Are you done? Let's go home"

**

The walk on their way home is unusually quiet, well he tried touching and conversing with his boyfriend but Hanbin could still feel the tension with Jiwon’s aura that sends him off.

“He couldn’t possibly be mad about the posts right? Maybe he’s just really tired and hungry too” he thought to himself

They entered the downstairs dorm because it’s Sunday and they don’t have any schedule, so Hanbin expects a very noisy scenario when they arrived but the opposite welcomes them instead.  
“Huh? Where is everyone? JINAN—“

“Don’t bother shouting Hanbin, everyone has gone out and couldn’t wait for us because they said they’ll try to catch a movie before bowling.”

“Oh? Well, we could join them if you want. I’ll just shower and then we’ll head off.” 

Jiwon stared at him in disbelief, “Are you serious? Hanbin we spent the whole night in your studio, we’re both tired and haven’t slept in almost a day. Give me and yourself a break!” he snaps before storming off to his room and slamming the door shut

He sighed to himself, “You really pissed him off, what a great job Hanbin”

\--

Hanbin didn’t know how long he had fell asleep on the couch, he was waiting for Jiwon to come out but instead he dozed off. He wandered to the older’s room and found its door already open. But he’s not inside, “Jiwon-ah?” he called but no one answered. He went to the bathroom and decided to shower first before looking for his boyfriend.

He wore one of his sweatpants that he left at Jiwon’s room last time (that he doesn’t exactly remember when) and he didn’t bother to put on a shirt, well there’s no one else here so why bother?

He went out of the bedroom and finally found his boyfriend sitting on the couch while playing on his phone and at the same time eating his all-time favorite junk food.

“Where have you been? I was looking for you” he pouted as he cuddled next to the older

Jiwon just shrugged at him, “Yah.. Jiwonnie why aren’t you talking to me?” he said as he buried his head at the crook of his boyfriend’s neck

He was surprised as the other grabbed his head and crashed their lips together. It was a close mouthed kiss at first, Hanbin thought that the older was just teasing him but before he could say anything he felt the sudden movement of their lips. He felt a tongue swiping across his bottom lip and he gladly welcomed it with the same passion.

They were kissing desperately, he hooked his hand into Jiwon’s neck to deepen the kiss even more (if that’s possible) and the latter’s hand started to wander his phone completely forgotten, left hand holding his jaw in place and the other roam in his back first, tracing his bare skin as it slides lower he felt a strong squeeze on his ass he moaned at Jiwon’s mouth, “Hyung please..” he breathes 

“Please what baby?” Jiwon teased as he traced the bulge in his pants softly, “T-touch me, please” he begged. He almost fell down off the couch as Jiwon grabbed his cock inside his pants and continued on attacking his mouth with kisses 

His eyes rolled back at the sensation he is feeling, he’s breathless but he doesn’t care. He’s so turned on he wants Jiwon to fuck him every possible way, “Ahhhh, faster Jiwon-ah” he moaned as Jiwon nibbled the sensitive spot on his neck

But suddenly Jiwon pulled back into the couch leaving Hanbin confused at his actions, “Jiwonnie?” he asks irritably as the other smirked at him, “I told you, it’s hyung for you. You kept calling me Jiwonnie. Now kneel, or we won’t—“

Hanbin didn’t let him finish, he obliges quickly when he understands his boyfriend’s order, “I want him to fuck me, just fuck me every possible way. Even if it’s my mouth, I don’t care” he thought to himself as he settle between his legs and started pulling his boxers down

Once he took Jiwon’s cock out in the open air he circled his thumb to its leaking head, causing the older’s cock to twitch on his hand. He licked his lips wet and bit his lips as he continued to move his hand teasing his boyfriend a little.

\--

Jiwon isn’t sure if he could last long in his punishment plan on Hanbin that he started. Seeing the younger this turned on for him never failed to send him on edge all the time. He looked as Hanbin stared at his cock with hungry eyes and when he licked and bit his lips he almost moaned at loud. He grabbed his boyfriend’s face and kissed him hard, “Hurry up, baby. Don’t tease me” he said between their kisses and Hanbin being the obedient guy he is outside the studio, curled his hand on the base and took his cock in his mouth slowly.

Jiwon swears at the back of his mind, the way Hanbin do this expertly every single time never fails to amaze him. Fuck that smooth movement, the way his head bobbed up and down on his length, “Fuck baby, you’re so good” he moaned as he caress his boyfriends stuffed cheeks and it’s like a booze to Hanbin as he felt him take his cock deeper. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he thought to himself he looked up on the ceiling, could feel his length hitting the back of Hanbin’s throat as the latter take his cock hungrily. Suddenly, he felt the younger release him with a pop sound and he snap his head back to question why he’d stop, “Fuck my mouth hyung, I want all of you”

Ah shit, this is bad.

\--

Hanbin is drunk with all the sensation he is feeling, he felt that it was not enough for him. He wants his boyfriend to ruin him; it’s been so long since they had this kind of alone time for each other. They’ve been busy with almost everything he realizes how much his body yearned for Jiwon.

He practically begged for his boyfriend to fuck his mouth, but then Jiwon suddenly stood up as if remembering something and fixed his boxers, “Hyung?” he asks in confusion.

“What?” his boyfriend replied innocently

“What do you mean what? What are you doing? We’re in the middle of something” he bites at him 

He’s so confused. Jiwon is really acting strange, he’s so frustrated and well.. hard. He has no idea what is running on his boyfriend’s mind, “Why the fuck is he doing this” he thought grumpily as he wait for him to say something to him. 

“Ahhh. That could wait Binnie, I remembered I bought us some food. We haven’t eat remember?”

He stared at Jiwon in disbelief, “Wow. Are you serious?”

This time he caught Jiwon’s smirked, “Yeah, I’m hungry. Aren’t you? I bought us pizza and chicken.”

He looks at his boyfriend as it is obviously holding its laugh back at him, “I’m hungry hyung, but not for the food!” he whines at him hoping that they could just continue what they’re doing.

“Well, your problem not mine.” the older replies as he leaves him alone in the couch and make his way on the dining 

**

They started eating quietly, Jiwon knows the anticipation is killing his boyfriend right now and he’d be lying if he’ll deny the fact that he feels the same too. He can feel Hanbin slowly getting real mad at him, “he’s always like that.” He knows it all too well that if he doesn’t finish what he started, Hanbin would be grumpy as hell and it might affect the other members too. 

He watches his boyfriend eat with a stern look on his face; Hanbin really pushed all the right buttons with him earlier he’d admit. He just wants to teach his boyfriend a lesson but still it doesn’t change the fact that he missed him so much (even though they’re almost together all the time) and making him happy is always his top priority. 

Hanbin stood up and was about to leave when Jiwon caught his hand, “Hey baby.”

“What?” Hanbin snapped at him giving a ‘get-your-hands-off-me’ look to Jiwon

“Don’t be mad,” Jiwon said quietly and as Hanbin’s face soften a little he pulled the younger on his lap straddling his legs “I just want you to realize how frustrated you make me feel.” Jiwon admitted 

“So you thought teasing me to death would be the perfect punishment to make me realize, huh?” 

“No.. “ Jiwon says quickly holding the younger’s face “Well, maybe. But I’ve gone a little too far, do I?”

Hanbin squirmed at his lap looking completely distracted, “Yes. Are you done eating now?”

Jiwon was about to answer him but Hanbin crashed his lips in to the older’s mouth and all the words disappear. Hanbin found his tongue quickly and suck on it as he gripped his hair tight at the same time.

Hanbin being this aggressive makes him instantly hard once again, he can’t complain though, he likes him this way, hungry for him, only him. They continued making out, Hanbin grinding the fuck out of him while he.. well holding the younger urging him to go on.

They should be worried that the others might come back suddenly and caught them in this position but right now none of them cares and no one has the strength to stop.

Hanbin suddenly stood up and started to strip his sweatpants down, leaving Jiwon on the chair staring at his boyfriend in awe, “What are you looking at? You don’t have plans on taking that off?” Hanbin says as he pointed the boxers he’s wearing

Jiwon was too engrossed at the beautiful sight standing in front of him, breathing heavily and cheeks flushed, “How did I get this lucky, damn” he thought to himself as he leaned in to kiss Hanbin’s sculpted stomach. He heard Hanbin hissed on his breath as he continued on kissing all the way to his hip tattoo. 

“Hyung…” he heard the younger says as he looked up and met his burning eyes, he slowly curls his hand on Hanbin’s exposed cock and lick its head off. Hanbin stumbled his feet back and leaned in the table as Jiwon continued on sucking him off, bobbing his head on the youngers length. 

The younger was a moaning mess as he felt fingers thread through his hair, he’s shaking from the anticipation he’s feeling. It’s been so long since Jiwon tried this and they usually go the other way but he liked it too, it’s just that most of the time Hanbin wants to feel him dominating (not that he’s complaining).

\--

After a few moments Hanbin can feel himself getting close, he doesn’t want to finish this way. He pulls Jiwon’s head away from his cock, “Enough hyung, I need you inside me please..”

Jiwon immediately took his boxers off and pulled him back on his lap, they kissed again for a solid minute, he giggled as he taste himself on the older’s mouth. “Suck,” Jiwon breathes on his ear as he brought his fingers on his mouth. He quickly opened his mouth and welcomed his boyfriend’s fingers in.

He made sure to suck every finger expertly which earns him a groan from Jiwon who’s now sucking on his neck while groping his ass tightly. He moaned against the older’s fingers he was pretty sure that would leave marks later on but he couldn’t care less. 

\--

After making sure Hanbin drenched his fingers wet enough, he pulled his fingers out of the younger’s mouth and slides the first two finger on his tight hole, “A-ahhh” he heard him moan as the other leaned his head down on his shoulders. 

“Baby, look at me” he commands and Hanbin instantly looked at him. They kissed feverishly as he continued on moving his fingers inside him and the other curls his arm around his neck while moving against his fingers. Soon enough he added the third finger and Hanbin couldn’t keep quiet anymore he leaned down on his shoulders again. 

He slowed is pace down and he heard Hanbin complain immediately, “I told you to look at me, Hanbin.” He warned and the younger obliges quickly he moves his other free hand to hold his jaw, “Do you want me to stop?” he asks the other. Hanbin shook his head furiously and whines “No, hyung please..” he sobs while looking at him.

“Then don’t take your eyes off me while I fuck you with my fingers” he hissed as he moved his hand from the other’s jaw to his nape and pull him for a quick kiss and continue on working his fingers. 

\--

Hanbin tried his best to keep an eye contact and it was a whole struggle but as Jiwon hits the bundle of nerves inside him he couldn’t control himself anymore, it’s almost impossible to stay still. He kissed his boyfriend passionately up to the point that they’re both out of their breaths, he moved against Jiwon to heighten the sensation building up in his stomach. 

He sucked on his breath as he shoots his first release in their stomachs; he hugged Jiwon and buried his head on the crook of his boyfriend’s neck. But his rest was cut short as he felt the tip of the older’s cock in his entrance, he straight up and bit his lips as he felt the older enter him slowly, “Hyung.. you feel so good a-ahh” he whispered at his boyfriend

The other male kissed his temple before moving, this position is really challenging and so he started moving against his boyfriend’s lap, “Ohhh shit, r-right there! A-ahh” he moaned as he breathed heavily. Jiwon wasted no time and gives him a proper fucking he needs. 

His head was spinning as he moves uncontrollably, the sound of their body slapping against each other filled the room. He wants to scream so loud but their neighbors might hear them, instead he finds the others mouth and started kissing and biting it to suppress his moan. Jiwon pulled his hair and started biting his neck again, “Baby, please…” he heard the older says against his neck.

“A-ahh oh sh- what?” he asks moaning. 

Jiwon ignored him and continued to ram himself inside him. Soon they both groan in unison as he spilled his load in their stomach and chests while the other continues to move inside him making him bite the older’s shoulder in oversensitivity. As he moans against Jiwon’s shoulder he felt him shoot his load inside him. 

\--

Jiwon’s thrusts halts as he felt himself spent holding the younger’s hips still, he pulled out of him and carried Hanbin inside his room. Soaking towels and cleaning them both before diving into his bed to join his boyfriend.

He looked at his boyfriend’s face and he knew Hanbin was about to ask what’s wrong, “Take care of yourself please” Jiwon quietly said. 

Hanbin was confused for the nth time today “What?” he asks face etched with confusion.

“I said take care of yourself,” Jiwon sighs as he caress his boyfriend’s face softly, “I know you love your work, we all do but please stop forgetting that you need to rest too. You’re not a robot Binnie” he said quietly as he took the younger’s hand to intertwine his fingers and kiss it.

“I—“ he heard the younger mumble as he snuggle against his chest, “I’m sorry hyung.”

“I love you and I don’t want seeing you fucking up yourself, that’s my duty if you’re forgetting.” He joked to calm the younger down

And it did, he felt him relaxes against his arms “Mmh, you’re right” he looks up at him, “I love you too Jiwon-ah” he whispered as he peck a soft kiss on his lips.

Jiwon felt his chest swelled inside as if it’s going to burst. He loves this stubborn quail so much, he thought to himself as they drift to sleep.

**

The others return after an hour looking for the rappers but the apartment was too quiet.

“I’ll call Bobby-hyung maybe they’re still at the studio.” Donghyuk said as he fumbles on his phone

“Hanbin really takes his workaholic ass into a whole new level dragging Jiwon with him” Jinhwan said shaking his head in disbelief

“Maybe they—“ Yunhyeong was cut short as they heard Chanwoo and Junhoe screamed from the dining room, “WHAT HAPPENED?!” he asks as the three of them make their way where the other two was.

The two youngest was on a two different universe when they reach them; Junhoe was squirming in delight as he feast on the food (chicken and pizza) by the table while Chanwoo..

“Hyung..” he said mortified as he covered his face with his hand as he point at the mess of a clothes by the dining chairs. 

“KIM JIWON, KIM HANBIN!!!” Jinhwan and Yunhyeong screamed as they stormed off to Jiwon’s room ready to knock the door down.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M DEADT.


End file.
